Christina Kristallkugel
Christina Kristallkugel is the daughter of the witch's youngest son and the princess from The Crystal Ball by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Christina Kristallkugel Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Crystal Ball Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Therese Lebeau Secret Heart's Desire: I can predict wondrous futures. My "Magic" Touch: I am a clairvoyant - I can see the future. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Aurelio Destina. He talks a lot about destiny too. "Oh Curses" Moment: I'm kind of reckless with the magic abilities that I inherited from my grandmother. Favorite Subject: Magicology. It's fun learning magic. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. This class is a joke. Best Friend Forever After: Cynthia Nez and Sapphira Clé. They enjoy my fortune telling. Character Appearance Christina is below average height, with curly brown hair and light brown eyes. She ears a purple and orange jacket, a lavender dress, and a pearl necklace. She ears an orange and purple bandana on her head. Personality Christina is a very scatterbrained individual with her head in the clouds. She is fond of fortune telling and always carries around little devices for forttune telling. Her strange clothing and even stranger demeanor tend to weird out the other students. Biography Greetings, mortals. I am Christina Kristallkugel. I can predict the future. I'll tell you about my parents. My dad was the youngest son of a witch. She turned one of his older brothers into an eagle and the other into a whale. They could only be human for two hours a day. Dad fled his mother. He went to find the princess imprisoned in the Castle of the Golden Sun. He retrieved a cap from two giants, wished himself into the castle, and met the princess. She told him to find a crystal ball to break the enchantment. It was guarded by a bull, which Dad fought. When Dad slew the bull, a bird took the crystal ball. The eagle harried the ball until it dropped, and it fell on a hut. The hut burned, and the whale drowned the waves. The enchanter who held the princess admitted defeat. Dad restored his brothers and married the princess. I live with my parents in a nice home. I have a younger sister named Aurelia, who is eleven, and a younger brother named Julius, who is nine. We're doing well. Right now, I'm going to Ever After High. I'm not at all interested in continuing my parents' story - I'd rather use my crystal ball to tell futures. I enjoy predicting the future - it's fun. But my predictions aren't always accurate, and people complain about that. Still, I try to be honest... I'm also one quarter witch, and I inherited some magic from my grandmother. I'm set to be the next witch. I'm not willing to cause harm to any potential children that I have. I'm a Rebel through and through. I'm a rather quiet girl, and I keep to myself a lot. Trivia *Christina's surname means "crystal ball" in German. *Christina is a vegetarian. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Julie Maddalena. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Witches Category:The Crystal Ball Category:Hybrid Category:German